The Gravity Falls Circus
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: The circus life wasn't all that great to Dipper, while Mabel loved it. Thanks to his social anxiety, Dipper just wants to quit it forever, but maybe a certain beautiful blonde could convince him to change his mind. (Requested by Barbacar)
1. The Gravity Falls Circus

**Chapter One: The Biggest Act**

If you were approaching the recluse town of Gravity Falls, you would see a huge brown circus tent with yellow balloons tied to the top of it. At the very top of the tent, you would see a wooden question mark. This circus tent was home to the most unknown and possibly underrated circus in the world. It went by the name of "Stan Pine's Mysterious Circus."

Stan Pines was a notorious scammer known by many names. In his youth he would travel around America and would attempt to scam thousands of innocent and foolish people out of their money using cheap gags, fake appliances, and what might be his most famous scam, The Mystery Shack.

The Mystery Shack was a tourist trap that would attract the most dumbest and easily manipulative people in both Gravity Falls and the poor tourists that would wander into the town expecting a normal or even a pleasant experience. For years and years, the Mystery Shack was infamous in the town of Gravity Falls, but soon enough, people began to see through the fake artifacts, the fake proof of mystical creatures, and they began to not approve of Stan Pines basically insulting their intelligence.

The fact that Stan Pines was beginning to run out of ideas didn't help matters either. He soon began to realize that his creativity, for the Mystery Shack at least, was fading away and it wouldn't be long before he was tired of it all. That day came in the month of October in 2015. People started to stop showing up to the Mystery Shack, and Stan couldn't blame them, the Shack had a good long run and he was proud of it, but it was time to put the old girl to rest.

On November 1st 2015, The Mystery Shack was officially closed down for good.

Dipper and Mabel Pines, Stan's nephew and niece, were former employees at the Mystery Shack (not by choice) and were quite sad that it had to get shut down, but on the bright side, they no longer had to work eight hours in the damned tourist trap the next time they went to visit their Great Uncle for the summer, but to the surprise of the twins (and everyone whoever visited the The Mystery Shack), their good old Gruncle Stan was far from out of the scamming business.

When the twins returned to Gravity Falls, they were shocked to see that Grunkle Stan had made another amazing tourists trap. He called it, The Mystery Circus. The concept was simple, it was just like any other circus, except with a twist. All the acts were a mix of dark humor and regular fun humor.

Per example, one of the most well known acts in the circus was the 'Dead Baby'. The act started off as any regular circus act, a couple of clowns came out to entertain the crowd. Everything was going great until one of the clowns pulled out a dead baby from his shirt and bit it's head off. You see, the twist were that the clowns were actually cannibals in disguise. It shocked and even terrified a lot of people, and that's what made it great.

People began to look forward to the shows every Saturday and week after week ticket sales for the The Mystery Circus increased dramatically. People loved the dark twist that would happen in every act, it was the perfect mix of great entertainment and dark humor.

Just like their experience at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were forced to work at the circus, and as Stan Pines would tell anyone that listens, that was one of the greatest decisions he had ever made. The twins were allowed to come up with their own act, and they decided to call it, the "Murderus Twins."

The act had a simple premise, Dipper and Mabel would come out and entertain the crowd and then Mabel would harm Dipper in some over the top way and Dipper would become in raged and shoot Mabel out of cannon, all while laughing like a creep. The girl would always disappear in the sky with a twinkle. Sure she would always come back covered in ash, but it was worth it to see the reaction of the crowd. The crowd loved it and some even went to congratulate the twins on a great show. From that day forward, thanks to the twins constantly shaking up their material, the Murderus Twins became the most popular act in the entire circus, earning Stan Pines more than he ever got in the Mystery Shack.

Things weren't always luxury for the twins though because on top of planning new things to put on their act, they also had to clean up after the shows, which would normally take two hours at the very least.

After one successful show, the twins were cleaning up the bleachers. The bleachers were covered in soda, popcorn, gumdrops, cotton candy, and other circus sweets. Dipper Pines hated cleaning the bleachers. Every five seconds we would step in a mess some irresponsible kid left behind. Mabel on the other hand, loved cleaning the bleachers. To her, it was like getting a free snack.

"I swear to God Mabel, if you like the sids of the bleachers, I will clean your mouth out with this mop.", Dipper said to the older twin as he continued to clean.

Mabel paid her brother no attention as she continued to scavenge for snacks. "Y'know", Dipper began, "We would get done a lot faster if you would actually clean up instead of eating of the floor like an animal."

Mabel gave her brother a sneer, "And maybe we would get done a lot faster if you would stop nagging me like Mom does Dad."

"I wouldn't have to nag you if you weren't as dumb as a bag of potatoes.", Dipper mumbled.

Unbeknownst to him, his sister heard his insult and became extremely annoyed. She collected a bunch of popcorn she found on the floor and threw at her brother. I he popcorn hit Dipper directly in the face and the butter burned his eyes causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ow! Fucking hell that stings!", Dipper said as he shielded his eyes from any other possible assault his sister had planned for him.

"That's what you get for falling me dumb", Mabel said handing Dipper a napkin. As Dipper took the napkin, he grabbed Mabel's hand and spit in her eye.

"Ew!", she cried out, "I can't see anything now!"

Dipper wiped the butter out of his eyes and pushed Mabel out of his way as he went to get his mop, "Here, let me help you with that." Dipper began approaching Mabel with the mop, and the girl wisely began to run. The two siblings have chased each other on the bleachers a bunch of times before, so the dangers of falling and injuring themselves didn't concern them.

Just like all their other arguments, the twins forget that they were angry with each other and had begun to have fun. The two siblings, though close as Siamese twins, fought sometimes. Even going as far as to call each other horrible and disgusting words, but give them an hour to cool down, and they'll be laughing and playing with each other.

"Can't catch me!", Mabel teased as she sped away from her brother.

"We'll see about that soda breath!", Dipper said as he started to pick up speed.

Just as he was getting ready to hit Mabel extremely hard with the mop, both of the twins were startled when they heard their Grunkle Stan shout, "Hey, kids!"

Dipper was caught off guard by the yell and it caused him to trip and fall and hit his head. Mabel erupted with laughter as she saw her brother face plant on the bleachers.

"Kids! Where the hell are you!?", they heard Grunkle Stan yell one again. Mabel began to ran to the source of the sound and Dipper leisurely followed, rubbing his aching head as he did. The two twins entered Grunkle Stan's office. The old man was in his office chair counting his money while giggling like a little school girl. This is something the twins have gotten used to seeing.

Stan noticed the teens and smiled, "Great job out there you little gremlins", he said, "The audience was practically begging for an encore. If you keep this up, we'll all be filthy stinky rich in months!"

The thought of being rich filled Mabel with excitement and joy, while Dipper didn't show any emotion on his dirty face. When it came to Stan and Mabel's ridiculous hopes of being rich and retiring young, he didn't get his hopes up. He was one of those people who expected the worse and hoped for the best, and in this case, the best seemed to be the out of reach dream of his sister and uncle.

"You okay, Dipper?", Mabel asked seeing the emotionless look on her brothers face. Dipper merely nodded. He was tired and he wanted to go to sleep.

"You seem tired Dip", Grunkle Stan said, "Well don't worry, this meeting won't take long. Everyone in my office!"

At the sound of the old man's booming voice, two other employees entered the small office. All of the main circus performers had already gone home for the day, leaving only Soos and Wendy to answer Grunkle Stan's call. Soos was in charge of cleaning after the animals if they poop on the ground. Soos' originally plan was to be a stay at home dad, but he decided to get this job so he would have money to treat his small family (consisting of only him, his wife, and his son) to a nice day out every once in a while. Stan was happy to give his old employee the job.

Wendy was in charge of selling snacks and souvenirs to the costumers. She only accepted this job so she could earn some money to help her get through college. Oddly enough, she was studying to become a teacher, which is something nobody saw coming. It was a pleasant surprise. In Dipper's opinion, she was way to smart to be working where she did, even if was just for a little pocket money.

"Good job out there everyone!", Grunkle Stan said, "I'm super proud of you all."

Everyone noticed that Stan was unusually happy, maybe even joyful. It was really odd, especially since there was no object of ridicule in sight.

"You seem happy Stan, what's the occasion?", Wendy asked.

"I'm glad you asked Wendy", Stan said with a smirk, "You're all familiar with the Northwest, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well guess what, those rich idiots have decided to donate money to the circus!" The Northwest were the richest family in Gravity Falls. The twins have had some choice encounters with the Northwest, specifically, Pacifica Northwest.

Their first few encounters with Pacifica were not pleasant at all. It seemed like she and Mabel were destined to become enemies. They were polar opposites. Pacifica was 'well mannered' and didn't like Mabel's odd and silly behavior. This didn't go unnoticed by Dipper of course, seeing as Pacifica made fun of his sister, the girl had found herself on Dipper's 'You're a piece of shit' meter. The twins and Pacifica kept up their hatred for each other until Dipper was asked to help Pacifica and her family get rid of a ghost that was haunting their mansion.

After (just barely) disposing of the ghost, Dipper and Pacifica became friends, therefore ending the petty hatred between Pacifica and Mabel. The twins hadn't seen or even heard of anything involving Pacifica since they returned to Gravity Falls, which made the fact that they were giving money to the circus even more of a shock.

"Why are they doing that?", Mabel asked.

"Who cares?", Stan said while shrugging, "Free money!"

"So is some of that money going to our paychecks?", Wendy asked. It was the question everyone had on their minds.

"Sadly, yes", Stan said his expression had turned into one of annoyance, "I have been told that I am obligated to give you all a share of the money in your pay. So your pay will increase by six percent."

Everyone smiled at the news of their raise. Sure it was only six percent, but when you work for a man like Stan Pines, you take what you can get.

"Alright everyone", Stan said calming everyone down, "Preston Northwest and I have discussed this with each other and tomorrow him and his family will visit the circus to see if it's worthy of their money. All I need you guys to do is not be yourself."

"Easy, I've been doing that for years now", Dipper said causing the others to laugh.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Very funny Dip, I'm serious though, I never thought I would say this, but I need you all to be on your best behavior. I don't wanna risk losing all that money just because you people can't act normal."

"But not acting normal is what we do best", Mabel said with legit despair.

"Not to mention it's literally what we get paid for", Soos said.

Stan chuckled and gently touched Mabel on the shoulder, "I know it sucks not being able to be yourself sweetie, but just think about all the money we will get if this deal goes through. Our circus will be an even bigger success than it is. Maybe we'll finally be able to take this dump on tour like we always planned. We could be famous and loved worldwide."

"A simple donation from a rich bitch and her family wouldn't necessarily guarantee all of that", Dipper said, but his words fell on death ears.

Mabel smiled and said, "That would be incredible."

Grunkle Stan showed his confident smirk, "Well it all starts tomorrow when we get this money."

Though the thoughts of fame and fortune sounded like heaven to Mabel and Stan, but to Dipper, it didn't sound like anything too great. Everyone knowing who you are, everyone wanting to hang out with you, and millions of dollars in your back pocket alone. Anxiety always filled him whenever the idea of fame and being known for being apart of a circus just didn't appeal to the young lad, and he believed it never would.


	2. Princess In Pink

**Chapter Two: Princess in Pink**

There was a full moon outside and you could smell popcorn for miles. You could hardly hear yourself think if you were just two blocks away from the source of the sound. Yes folks, the Gravity Falls circus was in full effect tonight and the crowd was hot for it.

At the moment, Cindy Monroe and Jessica Poppers were in the middle of their Lesbian Date act. The name Lesbian Date came from the mind of Stan Pines of course. Despite it's tasteless name, the act was a great success.

It revolved around Cindy and Jessica (Cindy being a mime and Jessica being an escaped mental patient) going on dates in ridiculous places like a dynamite store, a school for mentally handicapped kids, an abortion clinic, and even a funeral home while a funeral is taking place.

Does that sound horrible and even slightly offensive to you? If it does, good because that's how the joke works. It's another form of dark humor that the circus has prided itself on since the day it was created. The audience expected this and they ate it up every time.

Tonight's Lesbian Date act involved Cindy and Jessica going on a date in a retirement home and it ended with Cindy punching a bunch of elderly people in the face. She even dumped a dumped a pot of boiling water on a woman who was holding a child in her arms. The audience applauded the screwed up act as the two woman took a bow.

There were only two people in the crowd that weren't enjoying it, they were at the top of the bleachers shaking their head at the whole thing, it was the pair of Preston and Priscilla Northwest. The two were what most people would refer to as a "Stuck up bunch." It was rare that someone with their accolades would be seen in a circus, especially one like this. They hid under sparkly designer hoods that kept them from being noticed. It might not have been the best idea to choose the fanciest hoodies they could, but no one was paying much attention.

Beside them was the young and beautiful Pacifica Northwest. She was also wearing a sparkly hoodie, but she had her hood down showcasing her shiny blonde hair. She was actually enjoying the circus, but not for the reasons you might expect. She enjoyed places like the circus because she found the ridiculous things the common people would do for money rather humorous. It was humiliating, it was sick, it was twisted, and it was certainly entertaining.

"Pacifica?", Priscilla asked, "Are you sure you don't want to hide your face?"

"No mother", Pacifica said rolling her eyes, "We are all the way in the back, so there's no way we can be noticed, and on top of that, everyone is too focused on the performances to care."

"But still, I don't want you to be recognized while we're surrounded by all of these common people", Priscilla said, "Will you please put your hoodie on?"

Pacifica sighed and put on her hoodie. It immediately began to get warm under all her designer clothing, but she decided to bare with it. Soon a small teenage boy started to walk into the center of the tent. He was dressed in old baggy clothing and the dirty jacket he was wearing was covered with what seemed like dried throw up.

Pacifica cringed at the sight of this boy. She realized that it was part of the act, but he pulled off the whole "Nasty Slob" look too well. The boy sat down on a chair that was in the middle of the tent and took out a book. He look around him for a couple of seconds giving everyone in the audience a full view of his face.

Everyone began to scream and cheer. Some woman even fainted. The Northwest family were more than confused, until the boy looked their way and Pacifica was able to make out some of the boy's facial features. He had big brown eyes that seemed to be the weakness of every woman in the crowd. He had messy brown hair that made him look extremely cute. It was at that moment when Pacifica realized who this boy was. He was one of the reasons she even wanted to come to this circus.

This boy was Dipper Pines.

Once she recognized him, Pacifica gave him a standing ovation. He didn't seem to notice her. Dipper wasn't fazed by the admiration as he kept his paranoid look. He began to shush the crowd and shake his fist in an angry way, but it only made the crowd laugh. Once everyone got quiet Dipper breathed a sigh of relief and sat down and began to read.

Every couple of seconds he would look around him as if he was scared of someone interrupting his reading time. He sighed again and a small smile appeared on his face. He seemed to be relaxing a bit, until a huge band echoed through the tent. Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin and his face became pale.

The crowd began to cheer as a girl Pacifica recognized as Mabel Pines skipped up behind Dipper and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump again. The audience were laughing up a storm as Mabel began to bow to the crowd. Dipper stood up and turned to his twin sister who was now giving him a cute little grin.

"Go away!", Dipper yelled his voice booming through the tent, "You are the most annoying human on earth!"

Mabel's smile didn't fade, "Oh relax brother. I just came to show you my rocket gun." Mabel pulled out a rocket gun that looked exactly like you'd think it would. It was black with a huge hole in it for the gun to exit. A chorus of giggles came from the crowd as they realized that Dipper probably wasn't gonna be in one piece by the end of this.

"Who the hell gave you that!?", Dipper asked, "You know what? I don't even care anymore!"

He snatched the rocket gun away from her and laughed, "You are an idiot. Now why don't you run along while I dispose of your little toy."

For some reason, Mabel still had her adorable little smile, "Oh brother. You are such a fool. Don't you know that you should always carry two rocket guns?" Mabel pulled out a tiny version of her rocket gun that was painted pink.

Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You can keep that punie thing. There's no way it could hurt m-"

Dipper was cut of by a huge rocket being blasted in his face which caused him to shoot into the air and outside the circus tent. The audience laughed and cheered as Mabel bowed and soaked in the all the praise. She still had her adorable shit eating grin. As the crowd continued the praise Mabel, they were unaware of Dipper Pines re-entering the tent and walking toward Mabel with a crazed look on his face.

People soon began to go "oooohhh" as they saw the boy approaching his sister. Mabel noticed the crowd's scared faces and turned to see her brother standing right in front of her with a look that could make the devil run home screaming. Mabel didn't seem to be scared of her brother though, in fact, she kissed the boy on the nose while smirking.

The audience were on the edge of their seats as they watched Dipper's face twist into a look of rage. In a blink of an eye, Dipper grabbed his sister by the waist and picked her up like she was nothing. He carried her over to the giant cannon. The crowd cheered as Dipper threw his sister inside the canon and said, "Enjoy the ride!"

Dipper lighted the fuse with two sticks and cannon shot Mabel out of the tent and into the sky. The audience took out binoculars in an attempt to see her in the sky, but it was no use as she was already way to far up to be seen. It was only when a little twinkle appeared in the sky when people began to clap.

Pacifica was also on her feet clapping for the performance. Dipper didn't acknowledge the crowd, he just smirked, picked up his book, and began to read it as he walked away. The audience continued to clap until Stan Pines came out to end the show.

"Thank you all of coming!", he said earning a roaring response from the crowd, "I appreciate you all coming out here tonight and I promise that next show will be even better!"

He took a bow and walked away as the crowd applauded once more. People began to exit the tent and they talked about how incredible and funny the show was.

Preston touched her daughter on the shoulder and said, "Once all of these common people leave, we will go talk to Stan Pines."

Pacifica nodded and smiled excitedly like a little girl. She was so excited to see the Pines Twins. They had become good friends before the twins left for home. She wished that she had become better friends with them right when she met Mabel at that party, but it just didn't work out that way.

Once all the common folk were out of the tent, Preston stood up and took off his hood revealing his face and his five million dollar suit. His wife and daughter copied his movements revealing their beautiful ten million dollar dresses.

"Oh~, it feels so good to be out of those things", Priscilla said as she stretched.

"I couldn't agree with you more", Preston said brushing off his suit, "Now let's go meet with Stan Pines so we can all go home."

Preston chuckled a bit as he saw his daughter smile widely. He wasn't exactly sure why his daughter wanted to fund this circus so badly, but he didn't really question her. He had developed alot of respect for his daughter, although he would never say that out loud.

The small family approuched a small office that was close to the exit way. They heard a small celebration coming from the office. Preston rolled his eyes while his wife giggled, "God damn common folk. Always so damn loud."

Preston knocked on the door and heard someone shushing the other people in the room. The door opened revealing Stan Pines covered in pink confetti. Pacifica giggled at the sight while her parents looked really confused. Pines pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary and said, "Hello Mr. Northwest. It's a pleasure to see you here. I suspect you enjoyed the show?"

The sound of people giggling could be heard behind Stan, but he ignored it.

"Y-Yes the show was fine", Preston said, "Shall we go ahead and conduct business?"

"Of course", Stan said with a grin that just screamed money hungry, "Why don't you come in and we can talk."

Stan opened the door so the small family can enter and they all saw four employees covered in confetti and popcorn. Wendy was about to shove popcorn in Soos' throat while Mabel was covering Dipper in confetti while he was steaming mad.

They all froze when they saw that the Northwest family were now in the room. Pacifica smiled and waved to the twins. Mabel waved back and Dipper simply nodded at her.

"Guys", Stan said pointing to all his employees, "Get out."

"You can go with them Pacifica", Preston said.

Normally, Pacifica would be annoyed that her father was excluding her from the business talk, but if she left now, she would be able to talk to her friends. Pacifica exited the office and saw Mabel and Dipper waving goodbye to Wendy and Soos.

"Hi guys", Pacifica said.

Mabel turned around and squeeled like a little girl as she ran up to Pacifica and hugged her. Pacifica hugged her back.

"I missed you so much, Pacifica!", Mabel said jumping up and down with Pacifica in her arms.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't changed a bit, Mabel", Pacifica said giggling.

"She has changed", Dipper said, "She's 30x more annoying." Mabel stuck her tounge out at her twin and turned her attention back to her returning friend, "We have so much to catch up on! Do you wanna come to our house so we can talk?"

"I don't see why not?", the blonde said as she grabbed Mabel's hand. She started to run as she basically dragged Pacifica along yelling back, "Hurry up, Dipper!" Dipper rolled his eyes and followed them at his own leisurely paise.

The Pines family's house was only a block away from the circus. It was an average two story house with a small garden in front of it. It was painted with the trademark colors of the circus (brown and white), courtesy of Stan making the twins paint it that way.

Pacifica and Mabel started approuching the house with Mabel talking about all the fun things they were going to do, and the rich girl struggling to catch her breath. Pacifica took a good look at the house. She thought it was a fairly normal house that you would see in any other neighborhood, the only note worthy thing was the amount of fan mail coming out of the mail box.

"Don't you think you should get that?", Pacifica asked as she passed it.

Mabel looked back and shook her head, "We usually wait until it starts pouring onto the ground."

Pacifica's eyes went wide when she heard those words. She knew that they were popular, but never thought that they were that popular. They got more fan mail than she got love letters. The two entered the house and Pacifica started to look around. The living room was the first room in the house and it looked fairly nice.

They had big flat screen tv on the wall and a big couch to match. "Your house is very nice, Mabel.", Pacifica said, "For a common person's house."

"Thanks, friend. Sit on the couch while I make you a surprise snack", Mabel said positioning Pacifica to the couch. The rich girl sat on the couch trying to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach. The thought of Mabel fixing food was a rather unsettling one.

As Mabel went to go fix the snack, Dipper walked in through the front door covered in dirt and kiss marks. "Hey Pacifica", he said casually as he grabbed the remote control and sat on the couch.

"D-Dipper!", Pacifica said looking at the state of Dipper clothes, "What happened to you?"

"Oh you know", Dipper said without taking his eyes off the TV, "Fangirls saw me walking in the street, they chased me, they tackled me down, and then they kissed me until I stopped struggling. Same old same old.

"This happens a lot?", Pacifica asked in shock.

"Oh yeah", Dipper said finally turning to her, "You get used to it after a while, and luckily, no boys do it to Mabel. They would have to deal with me."

Pacifica was taken aback by how serious he became when the thought of his sister being assaulted appeared in his head. Oddly enough, that was one of the main things she liked most about Dipper. He was very overprotective. That seemed liked something that would annoy a girl, but it really turned Pacifica on.

I'm her mind, an overprotective man was the best man, and Dipper was the perfect example of that. He wasn't too possessive and he wasn't too clingy, he just didn't want anyone to harm his sister, and anyone who did was gonna get a first full of his fist. Pacifica always wanted someone to care about her like Dipper cared about Mabel.

"So", Pacifica started, "How exactly did _you_ get involved in this circus business? When we first met, you wouldn't do anything like performing in public."

"I didn't really have a choice", Dipper said, "Stan said it was either this or cleaning the house, and I'll be damned if I'm cleaning this pigsty up."

"It looks pretty nice to me", Pacifica said looking around the house.

"That's because a super fan offers to clean our house for free", Dipper explained, "He's a pretty cool guy."

"That's insane", Pacifica said in amazement, "I have butlers of course, but I've never had someone beg to do it before."

"That's because you've never been an F-list celebrity", Dipper said while posing in an over the top grandiose way.

Pacifica laughed, "You're such an idiot, Dipper."

"What?", Dipper asked with a small smirk, "I'm just being a performer."

Pacifica laughed again. Has he always had this much charm? Or did it appear while they were apart? Pacifica didn't have time to think about that as Mabel came into the living room and sat a tray full of cookies in front of her.

"I present, the Moobies!", Mabel said.

"The what?", Pacifica asked confused.

"The Moobies!", Mabel said, "They're my home made cookies."

"Why did you give them that name? Moobies? That sounds like a name you would give your boobs", Dipper said. Pacifica tried not laugh while Mabel blushed.

"S-Shut up! It's a great name and my cookies taste amazing. As soon as Pacifica taste them, she gonna melt from the amazing flavor", Mabel said.

Pacifica's face went pale as Mabel's words reached her brain. She knew she had to taste them, if not, Mabel's feeling would of been hurt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Dipper said, "If you do, all that beautiful blonde hair might fall right off."

Although she blushed at the 'Beautiful hair' comment, Pacifica's attention remained on the cookies, or as she liked to say, her last meal while on death row.

"I'm sure these taste great, Mabel", Pacifica said picking up one of the cookies and bringing it to her mouth. She stopped right before it reached her mouth. She looked over at Dipper who seemed to be praying for her well being. Then she looked at Mabel, who looked emotionally hurt.

 _"Fuck me",_ Pacifica thought as she finally took a bite out of the cookie. Dipper chuckled as he watched Pacifica's face twist in disgust. He nearly burst out into a fit of laughter when she forced herself to turn to Mabel and say, "They taste great."

Mabel jumped up in the air and cheered, "Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged Pacifica who was still trying to swallow the cookie.

"I'll get you some milk, Princess", Dipper said as he patted her in the head.

Pacifica blushed darkly as Dipper walked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Mabel.

"OMG! You're blushing! Do you like Dipper?", Mabel asked.

Pacifica shook her head and said, "N-No."

Dipper came back with some milk and put it in front of Pacifica. "I'm going to my room. Have fun with Mabel", Dipper said as he walked away.

As soon as he was gone Mabel said, "You and Dipper are gonna be such a good couple. I'm gonna call the nearest restaurant and arrange a date!"

Pacifica tried to run, but the cookies caught up to her and she threw up into the trash can.


	3. Falling on her Face

**Chapter Three: Falling on her Face**

"Pacifica? Are you okay?", Mabel asked from outside the bathroom door.

Pacifica moan with her head still in the toilet. Mabel's cookies did a number on her stomach.

 _"Goddammit",_ Pacifica thought, _"The one time I eat something unhealthy."_

"Hey princess, are you okay?", the voice of Dipper came through.

Pacifica sickness magically disappeared as she heard Dipper's voice. She quickly wiped her mouth and splashed water on her face.

"Put... yourself... together...Northwest", Pacifica said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Pacifica? Are you dying in there!?", Mabel said. Pacifica wasn't exactly sure how she came to that conclusion.

"She's not dying", Dipper said with a chuckle, "She's probably just borrowing some of your tampons. I guess rich people tampons are weak as hell."

Enraged at what she heard, Pacifica swung the bathroom door open and punched Dipper in the stomach as hard as she could. Got on one knee and screamed in pain while Mabel looked down at him with a smirk, "You had that coming."

She grabbed onto Pacifica's hand and the two started to walk to the living room, leaving Dipper to recuperate on the floor. "Now", Mabel said, "Let's talk about you and Di-"

Before she could even finish that thought, Pacifica put her hand over her mouth, "Don't finish that sentence if you wanna keep that pretty brown hair of yours."

Pacifica removed her hand, but Mabel just smirked and said, "Thank you for the compliment. My hair _is_ always looking it's best."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and groaned, "Just stop talking about a possible relationship between me and..you know who."

"I wasn't talking about a possible relationship between you and Dipper", Mabel said, "I was talking about the guarantee that you two are going to end up together."

Pacifica face palmed, "Even after all these years, you are still the bane of my existence."

"It's what I'm best at", Mabel said with a shit eating grin, "That and match making."

"What about match making?", Dipper asked walking into the room while rubbing his still sore crouch.

"Nothing", Pacifica said as she once again covered Mabel's mouth.

"You aren't trying to get two people who are virtually incompatible together again are you?", Dipper asked with a concerned look on his face.

Mabel shoved Pacifica away and smugly said, "Of course I'm not."

Dipper walked over to Pacifica and put a hand on her shoulder. Pacifica's turned red with blush as he did this, but somehow, Dipper didn't notice any of this, but Mabel absolutely did.

"Pacifica", Dipper said in a very serious manner, "If Mabel ever tries to hook you up with anyone, run for fucking life."

Pacifica slowly nodded, "O-Okay. U-Underst-tood."

Dipper, somehow oblivious to Pacifica's behavior, walked over to Mabel and said, "Stay out of people's lives, or at the very least, don't kill anyone."

Mabel rolled her eyes and said, "I promise not to kill anyone, you asshole."

With a voice that was dripping with sarcasm, Dipper said, "That's really reassuring. I can sleep happy now and have dreams of candy land." He grabbed Pacifica by her arm and said, "And maybe I'll finally be able to save Pacifica from the evil troll known as Mabel Pines."

Pacifica struggled to keep her laughter while Mabel just glared at her brother. "You call me an evil troll, but you're the one with freckles covering your entire face", Mabel said.

Dipper gasped and put a hand on his face. Mabel's freckles comment must've really hurt.

"At least my imperfections are only on my face", Dipper said with a smirk.

"Imperfections?", Mabel asked motioning toward her body, "I don't see any mistakes. You must have very great eyesight, or maybe your just a creepy perv who can't stop staring at my body."

Dipper's smirk didn't fade a bit, "I wouldn't have to stare at your body if it wasn't so abnormally large."

Manel became silent and the twins simply glared at each other, all the while, Pacifica was laughing.

"I don't remember you guys ever being so cruel to each other", Pacifica said after recovering from her laughing fit.

Dipper turned to Pacifica and simply said, "Old age. It's make you a bitter asshole."

Mabel continued to glare at Dipper as he lied down on the couch, "I don't know about you, but I'm not old."

"Tell that to the wrinkles on your face", Dipper said.

Mabel gasped as she touched her face to feel the in existent wrinkles. "I fucking hate you!", Mabel yelled as she grabbed a pillow and started to beat Dipper senseless with it.

Dipper couldn't find another pillow, so he was trapped there with with his sister on top of him and hitting him relentlessly with a pillow. "Princess! Help!", Dipper managed to say while he was getting assaulted.

Pacifica, obviously flattered by Dipper's new nickname for her, decided to help the boy. She pulled Mabel off her brother and said, "He's had enough, buddy."

Mabel simply shoved Pacifica away and continued to beat Dipper. Pacifica shook her head, grabbed a pillow, and hit Mabel directly in the face, causing her to fall off of Dipper and onto the floor.

Dipper laughed, relieved to finally be rid of Mabel, "Good thing you can swing better than you can kick, Princess."

Pacifica glared at Dipper, causing the boy to quickly mumble, "Oh shit", before getting hit in the face with the pillow. Pacifica started to rain down shots with the pillow and eventually Mabel joined in as well.

Outside the Pines house, Stan and Mr. and Mrs. Northwest were walking up to the house. "You aren't gonna regret giving us your money, Preston, my employees and I always ring in a bunch of money each year", Stan said bursting with confidence and pride.

Preston chuckled, "I know I won't regret this Stan." He stopped to light his cigar and began to smoke. "I'm glad my daughter bought your circus to our attention, this might be a surprisingly great decision."

Priscilla still had her hoodie on and looking around like a paranoid schizophrenic, "Can we please get inside the house? I'm afraid that I'm gonna get mugged. Or stabbed. Or both."

Stan Pines put the key in the door and opened it to see Mabel and Pacifica hitting Dipper with pillows, all while ignoring his pleads of surrender. Preston and Priscilla followed Stan in the house and were caught off guard by the fact that their daughter was doing something so...lively. Especially with common folk.

"Kids", Stan's forceful voice rang through the living room. The three kids immediately looked at the adults.

"Sup", Dipper said in a false cool guy tone resulting in Pacifica bursting into laughter.

"Honestly", Stan said, "I was expecting to see something much worse."

Preston momentarily gave Stan a weird look before turning to his daughter, "It's time to go Pacifica."

"How did the deal go?", Pacifica asked approaching her father.

"Now Pacifica, you know we don't discuss the business deals until we get home", Preston said in a stern matter.

"We got the deal, kids!", Stan said in a celebratory matter while running toward his grandchildren.

"Yay!", Mabel said jumping into Stan's arm and engaging in a powerful hug.

"Yippee", Dipper said lazily as he used one of the pillows to cover his face.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Daddy", Pacifica said giving her father a hug, "This means so much to me!"

Preston put an arm around his daughter and said, "I should be thanking you, honey. This new deal Stan and I have will bring in lots money for the family."

"Do you really need that?", Pacifica heard Dipper's sarcastic voice ask from underneath the pillow. She fought the need to giggle again.

"Can we leave now?", Priscilla asked while looking out the window with a concerened glance, and with the hoodie still covering her head, "I'm afraid that someone's gonna throw a mazel tov cocktail through the window."

Dipper raised the pillow off his face and said, "Mazel tov cocktails only get thrown through our window on Saturdays. It's like a weird type of ritual."

Priscilla's face twisted into a look of fear, "T... Today's Saturday."

"Duck and cover then", Dipper said before casually putting the pillow back on his face.

Before his wife could dive behind the couch to hide from the nonexistent threat, Preston put his hand in front of her, "He's messing with you, honey. Relax."

Priscilla breathed a sigh of relief and Pacifica walked up to Dipper, "Could you stop being an asshole while my mother is in the room?"

Dipper moved the pillow off of his head again, "I'll try, but only to make you happy."

Pacifica blushed again, but she did a better job at hiding the fact that she was flustered this time, "Thank you."

Mabel jumped on Pacifica's back and asked, "Pacifica, do you wanna spend the night?"

"No, she doesn't", Dipper said as rudely as you'd expect.

Pacifica ignored him and looked at her parents, "Can I? Please?"

Preston looked at Stan for approval who simply nodded, "Your mother and I will be busy for the week, so I guess you could stay for a while."

"I get to stay for five days?", Pacifica said in disbelief with a smile on her face.

"As long as Stan doesn't mind", Preston said once again looking at Stan for confirmation.

Stan shrugged, "As long as she doesn't go in my room and touch my money, she's welcome to stay as long as she needs to." After that, he casually walked to his room, most likely to go further celebrate his new business deal.

Mabel hugged Pacifica, "We are going to have so much fun!"

Pacifica laughed and looked at her parents, "Thank you so much, Mom and Dad."

Preston chuckled, "Is the least I can do. I'll send a butler over with your clothes. Come Priscilla, we need to get ready for tomorrow."

Pacifica waved goodbye to her parents as they walked out the door. As soon as they were outside, Priscilla punched her husband in the arm. Though it didn't hurt him at all, he was still surprised and looked at his wife confused.

"Are you nuts", Priscilla asked sounding outraged, "You are seriously letting her stay in this neighborhood? Who knows what vile common folk lurk around here."

Preston chuckled and began to walk again, "Relax sweetie, I've seen bad neighborhoods, and although this one seems sketchy, I can tell you that this on is harmless."

"W-What if that Dipper boy does something to her?", Priscilla asked.

"We sue them and take all their money", Preston said bluntly.

His answer calmed Priscilla a bit, "I guess that will do."

Back in the house, Dipper was still reeling from the news that Pacifica was gonna be at his house for five days. Dealing with one girl was hard enough, now he had to deal with two.

"This is just great", Dipper mumbled.

"This is so great!", Mabel said ecstatically while hugging Pacifica, "I haven't had a sleepover in years."

Pacifica giggled while ruffling Mabel's soft brown hair, "I'm happy to. I haven't had a _real_ sleepover and years. The only ones I've had are when my parents and I are at a business mates house and they happen to have kids. Very boring kids."

Dipper groaned and said, "I'm going to my room."

As he began to walk away, Mabel called to him, "What? What else are you gonna do? Jerk that tiny dick of yours."

"Yep", Dipper said bluntly as he disappeared into the hallway.

Pacifica cringed as the disturbing image of Dipper stoking himself appeared in her head momentarily. It was not pleasant.

"Disgusting", Mabel said shaking her head.

"When did your brother become such a dick?", Pacifica asked rhetorically.

"He's always been a dick", Mabel said heading into the kitchen, "He just doesn't care about hiding it anymore."

"Oh I can see that", Pacifica said giggling a bit, "I kinda like it, he's not as much as a pushover as he was before."

Mabel came back from the kitchen with a bowl full of vanilla cream cookies while rolling her eyes as she said, "Oh please, you just think his abrasive side is hot."

Mabel turned on the television, but as soon as she did, she was meant with a pillow to the face.

* * *

Dipper was in his room watching the news on the small television he had in his room. Apparently the worlds largest monopoly game is being built. Oh joy.

The reason Dipper was watching the news was because he was hopping it would bore him to death. Or sleep in this case. It proved to no avail so far.

"Talk about politics or something else I don't care about", Dipper said in a bored tone.

As he continue to try and fall asleep, he heard a soft knock on his doorbell. "Fuck off", he said in response to it.

"It's Pacifica."

"Cool. Now fuck off."

Pacifica ignored him, walked in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing purple pajamas that made her look adorable, yet Dipper still managed to give her a little glare and sarcastically asked, "You deaf?"

Pacifica ignored him and sat on the edge of his bed, "What are you watching?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "I'm watching the news. There's this interesting news story about an annoying blonde girl who won't get out of a boy's room. The whole world is mourning for the poor bastard. Even the ones that are full of dicks."

Pacifica looked at Dipper with an expression that showed that she was hurt. She even seemed close to crying. As a result, Dipper almost instinctively went into big brother mode.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"No", Pacifica said not even pretending to hide her distress, "I-I had a bad dream."

Dipper looked at Pacifica with a now bored expression, "Seriously? What are you? A toddler?"

Pacifica didn't answer. She just continued to keep her head down.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Hey, when Mabel has bad dreams, she usually accompanies me in bed and tells me what it was about."

Pacifica became awkward, "You...want me to lie next to you in bed?"

Dipper put his hands up in mock surrender, "I have no intentions. I'm just trying to help. Besides, if I did do any pervy shit, Mabel would probably cut off my dick."

The image of that gruesome scene made the blonde cringe, "Jesus."

"So, are you gonna get in the bed? Or was this just a waste of time?", Dipper asked.

Pacifica sighed and said, "Oh what the hell, what could hurt?" The blonde girl crawled her way over to the extra pillow and lied down beside Dipper.

"So, what was your dream about?", Dipper asked as he seemingly shifted into big brother mode.

"E-Every now and again", Pacifica started off while sounding breathless and haggard, "I have a nightmare that features the same purple monster. He always approuches me with a smile on his face and offers to be my friend."

She paused. Dipper noticed that a blank stare had manifested on her pretty face. She seemed distant and, kinda scarred.

"Whenever I would deny his offer", Pacifica continued, "He would become angry with me and start yelling at me, demanding that I give him an explanation as to why. I try, but whenever I talked, I just sobbed and started to cry harder. When I don't answer him, he just proceeds to yell at me. His yell was the loudest thing I've ever heard."

After she was finished talking, Dipper remained silent just to make sure she didn't have anything else to say. Once she was silent for a few seconds, Dipper began to speak, "Why do you think you're having these dreams?"

"I don't know", Pacifica answered while still looking at the ceiling.

"Tell me about your childhood."

Pacifica slowly turned her head toward Dipper and gave him a pissed off look, "Are you seriously taking this time to mock me?"

Dipper chuckled, "I'm mainly just playing therapist. It's what I do with Mabel."

"How does she put up with you?", Pacifica asked. She was joking, but at the same time, she thought it could also be used as a legitimate question.

"Years of experience", Dipper said as if the question wasn't rhetorical question.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and turned away from Dipper, but the boy continued to speak. "Y'know, usually, after Mabel gets done explaining her nightmare, we talk about our day."

Pacifica relentless turned back to him, "And that works?"

"Somehow."

The blonde girl knew that she had nothing to lose, so she played along, "Okay. How was your day?"

"Same as everyday. Stressful and awkward."

Pacifica became confused, "I can see stressful, but what do you mean by awkward?"

"Remember how much of a spaz I was when when we were younger?", Dipper asked, "That part of me never went away. It's still alive and well. When Mabel and I are performing, I'm actually shaking like a shaking like a chihuahua on the inside, and I feel like I could die at any moment."

The expression of Pacifica's face became more and more shocked as Dipper went on. Without even looking at her, he continued, "I'm not gonna lie, I dislike being in a circus. All the eyes on my sister and I. Waiting patiently and quietly waiting for us to either fail or succeed. It's stressful. I talk to Mabel about it, but she doesn't share the same feelings that I do. She loves the little bit of fame we have, and she just wants more."

Dipper stopped talking. He just looked at the ceiling in silence. Pacifica could sense that Dipper was holding back. There was clearly a lot more that he wanted to say, but for some reason, he just stopped. It seemed like he wouldn't allow himself to continue.

"D-Dipper", Pacifica said in a shaky voice, "There is clearly something bothering bothering you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope", Dipper said. His voice was shaky and he sounded more tired than he did a second ago.

"Dip-", Pacifica started, but Dipper cut her off by saying, "I'm going to sleep."

He completely turned away from her and turned his television off, leaving them both in the dark. Pacifica wanted to wake the boy up and demand that he tell her what was eating him alive, but she was just as tired as him. Pacifica slid over to be closer to Dipper in an effort to comfort him, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pacifica was awoken from her sleep by a strange substance lightly tapping on her nose. It felt solid, but it still seemed like it could bend at any moment. Pacifica hesitatedly opened her eyes, but they immediately opened as wide they possibly could when she realized that the subject touching her nose was a freshly cooked peice of bacon.

She opened her mouth and whoever was holding the lovely peice of meat released it and let it fall into her mouth. Pacifica took a big bite of the bacon. As she bit enjoyed the her surprise treat, she was brought into reality by Dipper laughing.

"Works every time", he said with a chuckle.

Pacifica giggled, "I'm gonna get my personal butler to wake me up like that everyday from now on."

Dipper playfully rolled his eyes, "I didn't come here to hear you brag about your privileged rich life, I came here to tell you that breakfast is ready."

He left the room and Pacifica followed right behind him. Dipper groaned when he was immediately met by a smirking Mabel when he walked into the living room. He hated that shit eating grin of hers.

"So~", Mabel said in an annoyingly high voice, "Why was Pacifica in your room?"

"She wanted to get away from the horrible smell that radiates from you", Dipper said, "All the farting you do in your sleep didn't help matters either."

The annoying smirk on Mabel's face was replaced with a very entertaining look of malice, "Shut up! I don't fart in my sleep!"

Dipper shared a smirk of his own, 'That's right. Silly me. It's called queefing when girls do it, right?"

Mabel nearly blew the roof the place when he said that, but before she could, Pacifica pulled him away and led him to the table. Mabel calmed down and looked over her shoulder at the two. Pacifica was lecturing him about how he should be nicer to her, and Dipper was just standing there not taking her seriously.

Mabel smiled. The two seemed like they would make a cute couple. And from the looks of it, they might as well already be.


End file.
